


Picnic

by yungidreamer



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Picnics, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Summer, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, perfect day, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer
Summary: On a perfect summer day, Mingi takes his girlfriend out for a picnic in a idyllic field. Boyfriend Mingi is the best out there.
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Picnic

“Hold on tight,” Mingi laughed before he kicked off, pushing off the ground and stepping onto the pedals of the bike. She squeezed her eyes closed, hugging his back tightly as she balanced on the back of the bicycle. Letting out a joyful yell, Mingi gripped the handlebars tighter as he guided it down the unevenly paved country road. As they neared the bottom of the hill, he squeezed the breaks, bringing them to a quick stop.

“Here we are, babe,” he said, taking in the beautiful view of the field and the sky before them.

“We’re here?” She cracked her eyes open and peered around him. “No more careening around like a mad man?”

“I’m insulted by your lack of faith in me,” he pouted back at her over his shoulder. “I’ve never in my life fallen off of a bike.”

“Never?” She gave him a skeptical look.

“Okay fine,” he huffed, suppressing a laugh. “I haven’t since I was a kid and learning how to ride.”

“That I at least sort of believe,” she laughed at him as she slid off the seat and onto the ground. “Come on, let’s spread out the blanket, I’m getting hungry.”

Mingi nodded, stepping off the bike as he kept his hands on the handlebars, guiding it into the field behind her. Picking out a relatively flat spot, he flipped out the kickstand and pulled the blanket out of the front basket. Each taking one side, they spread it out, putting the basket of food on the grass to the side of the blanket, they slipped off their shoes and took a seat on the soft pillow of the grass and blanket under them.

“What do you want first?” Mingi asked, looking at the selection of bread, cheese, and fruits they had brought with them.

“Can I have an apple?” She asked after glancing over everything.

“Yeah,” Mingi nodded, taking out his pocket knife and cut it in half and then in quarters, removting the seeds and the center before handing it to her.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she said, taking a section from him. “You’re so good to me.”

“Because I love you,” he beamed. “Anything for my girl.”

“How did I get so lucky?” She sighed, kissing his forehead.

“Dunno,” he laughed back. “But I am pretty awesome, aren’t I?”

“Yes you are,” she laughed. “And I promise to tell you that every day.”

“And I promise to remind you of how much I love you,” he said, pulling her lips down to his for a quick, soft kiss.

“I love you, too,” she said softly, cupping his cheek. “I’m so happy you suggested this picnic. The weather is just perfect.”

“Mmm, I have the best ideas,” He laughed, laying his head in her lap. She let her fingers tangle in soft locks as she looked down at his contented face. Around them the sun shone warmly on the field and birds fluttered through the bright blue sky. The breeze teased the grass and wildflowers, bringing the fresh air to caress their happy faces as they just enjoyed the afternoon together.


End file.
